


Koala Tay

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [12]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, drake's bday party, even though it was before rep was out, stripper tay, there's sort of a dress reference in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Taylor's koala tendencies when she's drunk make an appearance at Drake's birthday party.





	Koala Tay

Taylor's drunk. Like really drunk. Drunk enough that, if you were within two feet of her, her koala tendencies would probably cause another kissgate. You swore to Tree, as the Designated Sober Person™ of the night, that you'd make sure Taylor was as Straight™ as possible.

However, what the plant lady has failed to take into consideration is the fact that Taylor wearing all black and dancing the way she is causes your mouth to become dry and a throbbing ache between your legs. 

You are enjoying yourself, but you find yourself missing Taylor even though she's five feet away. This happens often when you go out. You glance over at her and your eyes meet, and suddenly she's strutting over to you. She presses up against you, and it takes all of your self-control to pull away.

She pouts, and leans in, but your fast reflexes grab her arm and hold her at an acceptable distance.

“Karlieeee,” she whines, “You're no fun.”

By now, the squad has assembled around you, slightly blocking the crowds view. “Babe, I think it might be time to leave,” you say, glancing around.

You manage to get her out to the car without any major fiasco. Once you're safely out of the eyes of paparazzi, she's on your lap in a millisecond. “You know, I think that dress of yours would look better on the ground,” she whispers, and it would almost be sexy if she hadn't used such a cliche line.

You smile apologetically to the Haim sisters, and place a gentle hand on her chest. “No, Taylor. You're drunk and there's like five people in--wait, how did this money get here?”

“Some random dude put it there,” she says seriously. The Haim sisters and Taylor's security are losing their shit, but you feel the familiar fire of jealousy.

“Two bucks?” you say, “That's ridiculous. You're worth 20 at least.” You pull out your wallet and replace the sweaty 2 dollar bill with a crisp 20. You put the $2 in you wallet. You refuse to give anyone the chance to sell it on eBay.

Finally, you get back home. Taylor jumps onto your back as you're walking towards the bedroom. You almost fall. Almost. 

When you get there, you lay her gently on the bed. “Come on, let's get out out of this ridiculously expensive outfit,” you chuckle.

“Yay, it's finally sexy time!” Taylor yells.

You shake your head as you help her into pajama pants. “No, we're going to go to sleep because I have work tomorrow.”

She pouts and you detach her arms from around your stomach so you can take off your dress. “But we haven't had sex in foreverrrrrrr.”

You press a kiss to her forehead, “Yeah, I know. But you're drunk, and that's not fair to either of us.” 

She sighs. “Can we at least have cuddles?”

You nod, “Of course.”

You turn off the light and get into bed. Taylor wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you close. “Good night, Taylor,” you say.

Her lack of response and slow breathing tell you that she's already fallen asleep.


End file.
